Dimonds for Tears
by PassageWanderer02
Summary: Harry and the trio are now in sixth year. Suddenly Harry is haveing dreams about Hermione! Everyone is saying Harry is falling for her.Is Harry man enough to admit it? What happens when Enemies and Ex lovers try to intrefere? R
1. Could it be?

A/N: Hello...I am PassageWanderer02. I am brand new to the Fanfiction community...I am however not new to criticizments of uniqe writings. I have been on for a week now, but have known hasexists, for more than two years. I hope I can be as a great fic writer as the fic writers here on This is my first fic... and if needed, Flames are alright, they are just the way I get the idea...I need to improve.

Thank you, and Enjoy.

* * *

Capter 1: Can it be?

"_sigh_...Oh Harry, I wish we can stay like this Forever..." Hermiones voice trailed off.

Harry and Hermionelay on the scarlet sattin couch that sat in the dark corner of the Gryffindor commin room.

Harry embraced Hermione, as though she was the only life he had left. Harry propped up on his elbow and looked at Hermione who was now looking up at him.

He smiled at her, " 'Mione, do you think if we never met--" he was deep in thought,

"--that...this could have ever happened?" he said pointing to the both of them.

" Well Harry... I don't think I couldbegin to imagine, what it would be like without you...I mean think of all that we've been through," Harry didn't have to think hard to know, that they did indeed have been through a lot together, And Ron too. ((a/n: couldn't forget about Ron. ))

Harry smiled. He bent down to kiss her, Their lips caressed perfectly as though two perfect puzzle peices put together at last.

Harry jumped up from his bed in the Gryffindor boys dormitories, hitting his head on the bunk above his bed. Harry rubbed his head tentively. Then the events of his dream hit himlike abulger.

He tore the covers off of him and woke up Ron. " Ron! Ron!...RON!" Harry shook Ron violently. When Ron went to swing for Harry, Harry with his Quiddich reflects, doged it just in time. Ron, not hitting anything solid, and only hitting air...fell off the bed.

" Bloody Hell...Harry! What are you doin' wakin' me up in the middle of the night like thi--" Ron began waveing his fists, but Harry interupted his mood."I need to talk to you... come down stairs," Harry suggested turning around to go down stairs." "No!...I'm not going downstairs to listen to your bloody problems! I'm goin' back to bed." Harry couldn't take it, he had to tell someone and it certainly wasn't going to be Hermione. So, he dragged Ron by the colar of his pajamas.

Ron sat in his chair by the fire, Harry on the other hand was pacing the commen room. " Sit down! you're givin' me a blumen headache!" when Harry sat in his chair, he couldn't stop moveing. So he got back up and started paceing some more.

" What was it, that you brought me out of bed for?" Ron asked drowsily.

Harry then stopped and started to breath heavily. Ron saw the fear in his Harrys face, " What is it? Was it Voldemort?" Ron was used to saying the name, after so much time around the Order. Ron was starting to pant, but shook his head. As if suddenly loseing intrest, he slumped back in his chair. " Well then ...what was it?" " Ummmm..." Harry looked at the edge of sanity. "It was ...H-H-Hermione..."Ron sat up with full of interest now. "I-I-I had a dream of Hermione,..." "Yes...What happened?" Ron said in a suspenceful voice. " And we s-s-sort o-of s-s-sort of...kissed." He managed to get out. Ron stared at him in disbeleif, then burst out in a hystarical laugh.

"You--- Yo-Ha! You...kisssed H-Hermione! Huh HA HA HA!" Ron laughed

Harry felt heat rise to his face. " S-stop laughing!" Ron then stopped, twined his fingers together, and batted his red lashes." Oh Harry...Kiss me _smooch smooch_ _smooch._" Ron laughed. Harry felt a blush had crept across his face. Ron wiped a tear from his eye. " Now...I wonder what tomorrows gonna be like." Ron said with a hint of laughter still in his voice. " Don't know...guess we'll have to wait and see."

Thet both headed back to bed. Ron fell back in his bed still giggleing like a girl. Harry however, lay in his bed looking at the top of the bunk, but out in space. _Could I possibly like Hermione? Can it be?_ He shook the thoghts out of his head and went to sleep. Awaiting what was in store for tomorrow.

_Dun Dun Dunnnnn! _Still don't know if I should write more...maybe you should tell me

Remember Flames are welcome.

Bye,

PassageWanderer02


	2. Its gunna be weird

A/N: Thank you noudinicat3, SmrtDancrGrl, sora's-evil-twin, Nalie, snHP892, and all the restfor your reveiws I appreciate it very much that you cared. Now I hpoe you like this new chapter, this goes out to you.

* * *

Chapter 2: It's gonna be weird... 

"So Harry, did you sleep well?" Hermione said comeing down from the girls' dorms. Harry was the only one in the common room, " Not really,...you?" "...well I guess it was fair," Harry looked up at Hermione, but when he did her lips suddenly hit his.

" HOLY---" Harrys head, again hit something hard, and again it was the top bunk. He rubbed his head feeling his other bruise from the first dream he had. "Damn it! Where are these dreams comeing from?" He quickly got up and around, it was finally Friday, then it would be the weekend.

Harry hurried downstairs to tell Ron.

"Ron!" Harry was happy he was the only one in the common room, "What?" "I had another dream!" said Harry uneasily. " About what? Hermione?" said Ron with a smile on his face, "..." this time Ron just chuckeled, Harry was happy with this because people were starting to come down from thier dorms.

"Well I only have one thing to say about this my friend," He said rubbing his, now fuzzy chin.

"...I hypothesize that you have a crush on this Hermione,..." Harry looked at his friend in disbeleif, "Ron,... I just can't find the right words for you right now," Harry said warningly.

Hermione then came down the steps from the girls' dormitries. "Oh! Hello Hermione!" Rons voice piped up, Harry then went stiff, he could smell her perfume from the chair. "Hello Ron, and Harry," Harrys heart raced when she said his name._ How come I didn't feel this yesterday? or even the day before? _Ron nuged Harry to say good morning back. "Oh! G-good m-morn-ning 'Mione," he struggled to get out.

Hermione looked confused but ignored it, " Well I guess we should be off to breakfast,...shall we," she ushered to to the door.

They all entered the great hall, the ceiling was luminated with soft lit candels, giving off a dim glow. The hall was rather quiet for a Friday morning. The three sat down at their normal spot, at the end of the Gryffindor table. Harry saw a flash of blinding white-blonde hair. He looked at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy stareing at Hermione, not glareing, just looking. Harry had caght his eye then he suddenly looked away. _Hmmmm, that was odd._ But, Harry ignored it and went back to his food.

After a few minutes, Harry looked up at Hermione who was talking to Ginny about their previous Arithmacy lesson. He didn't know why he couln't tear his eyes away from her. "Well, I guess we better be off for Potions you two..." she finally said, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to the dungeon. When they sat down in their seats, Harry noticed Malfoy was again stareing at Hermione. He looked away after Snape had walked in. " Alright class," he said in a some what exited/bored voice.

"We are starting on a new potion this week, and we will be partnering up next week to start the next project with this potion," he said looking around the class for any sighn of uninterrest, but found none, so he continued " This potion is called the _Emotion-lecteur _it is French for 'The emotion reader', This potion however is not a Love potion but it tells the truth of emotion of one to the other. When being done the person who's drank the potion, will go silent. You give any name, first then last name, the eye color of this person will change to a specific color, copy down the color code on a peice ofparchment, and sit quietly until everybody in this class is finished,"

After what seemed hours Snape looked around to find everyone was finished, so he stood up to get everyones attention. "Class I have come to a decision that you will be paired in threes for this assighnment, there will be only one girl in each group, I will set yoyu up in your grups today so you know who you will be with next week, first pair..." his face cracked into an evil smirk dripping poisionous venom," Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and..." Hermiones head snapped up at the sound of her name, "...Draco Malfoy" Hermione looked at Harry, Harry at her, then to Draco who was smirking at Hermione. He named the rest of the groups, and dissmissed them.

The three were walking together after lunch, " Can you beleive him, Mafoy! Of all the Gits in the world it had to be Malfoy!" Hermione almost screamed through the hallway, "You're telling me," Ron said afterwards, "Neville and I got stuck with Pansy!"

Harry didn't say anything he was to unhappy to think about potion when he was thinking of his next lesson, Divionations. ((a/n: you can almost hear the grunt after it, lol))

Harry and Ron walked throgh the trap door and into the highly perfumed room. Harry sat down and almost went to sleep but Professor Trelawnys voice broke his dizziness.

" Okay class," she said in her far off, dreamy voice, we are starting a new lesson, I have passed out your new books, the are called _'Livre du lecteur damour Vol. 2 Convoitise du'_ or in english as you would know it " Book of the Love Reader Volume two Lust" this book indicate deep feelings you have for the person you are touching, so you would be holing hands with your partner, but pairs must be boy girl, go ahead and choose your partner.

" Hiya Harry wanna be my partner" said Harry's old love, Cho Chang. Well she wasn't neccicerily old but, he didn't know what he felt twards her anymore. "Er- yeah sure," So After Telawny explained everything she said they will try the book next week, she collected the books and dismissed them.

" Is it me or is everything going french, and loveing everywhere?" said Ron later at dinner. " Possibly, but only two classes are doing something of that sort, we don't know Ron," said Hermione looking agravated, "Are you Okay Hermione?" asked Harry a little worried. " I'm just thinking,...why would Snape pair you and I with Malfoy?" she said, " Oh not this again,I heard about it enough already, You 'bout chewed my bloody ear off, talking about this," bellowed Ron, Hermione gave him an evil glare. If you don't recall I was asking Harry not you," Harry looked over his dinner plate at the two, "I think mabe hes planning something," Well if he is we will be delighted to hear about it," said Ron hotly, Hermione just rolled her eyes and finished her dinner.

Later they all sat in the common room stareing at the fire and talking about todays lessons.

"So, what do you think of Trelawnys new lesson?" asked Harry, "Well I think this one will be interesting, I was paired with Dean, how bout you Ron?", asked Hermione. "Lavender Brown, Harry got Cho," said Ron smirking, Hermiones smile faded, her face looked as though she was going through some sort of pain, "Areyou alright 'Mione?" asked Ron a bit of worry comeing from his voice, "Fine just, Girl problems, you know, I have to go to Bed now," "Now? But its Friday!" but she just kept on going. "Oh! Hermione before you go to bed, just letting you know tomorrow we go to Hogsmeade," Hermione turned to the both of them," Thank you and good night ,...to you both," she smiled warmly at Harry, He smiled back, she had a look of longing inhis eyes, but Hermione didn't seem to notice, and she went off to bed.

* * *

Thank you thank you, May you all enjoy your new chapter,

Lara


End file.
